Kidnapped
by Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari
Summary: total ryuki rika gets kidnapped by pirats and slowly falls in love with the captain( ryo) R&R plz!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

Meeting the two sharks 

Out on the bay Rika watched the beautiful view of the ocean as the soft wind ran smoothly through her red hair. She loved the ocean, it was one of her many favorite places to think and forget about the world. 'How father would have loved this view, if he hadn't had to be stuck back at home.' she thought angrily.

"Come now miss, it's time to go home" Rika turned and saw the the captain of her fathers ship The Sea Diamond. She nodded and picked up her suitcase and climbed aboard the ship.

"Captain Charles how long will it take to take us back to England?" Rika asked as she watched the men working.

"At least 3 weeks milady but I'm more worried about pirates, they seem to be on the prowl these days, there one pirate ship that worries me the most The Black shark."

"The Black Shark?" 

"Yes the Black Shark, the stories tell it appears out of thin air and attacks any ship around it, even if women and children are aboard there are no survivors miss, so that's why we should be worried." the captain said as he walked to the front of the ship.

"Well captain I know you'll get us home safe and sound." Rika said as she clutched her gold medallion necklace around her neck. She bowed and walked off to her cabin. As soon as she got there she saw her maid Emily waiting for her patiently.

"Emily will you be a darling and help me out of this can't let you breath dress?" She asked with a smile. Rika hated dresses and gowns but because of her fathers positioning public she always had to look like a lady. Emily smiled back at her and followed her mistress request.

The first week passed and the ship lumbered past nothing for miles and miles. Rika got so bored and wanted some action of some sort. Standing at the front of the ship singing softly her mothers pirate lullaby as she twists the medallion between her fingers.

A slow steady fog suddenly crept out of nowhere. The captain comes behind her startling her as she hurries to hide the medallion in her bodice again.

"Miss Nonaka I think you should return to your cabin until the fog clears away."  The captain said with a shaken voice. She nodded and headed off to her cabin.

"Sir what do you think this is?" one of the crew asked his captain.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling its not good" He watched trying to see through the fog but with no success. The sailor nodded and remained silent to listen closely.

"Milady its time for your bath." Emily said in a soft voice.

"Alright Emily." Sighing she stood from her desk writing in her journal. Emily unbuttoned the back of her dress and helping her out of her under things. Stepping into the warm water still wearing the medallion between her breasts.

Outside her cabin Rika heard screaming and yelling. Emily went to go see what was up and later came back screaming they where attacked by a black ship. "Pirates, pirates!" she repeated over and over and fainted dead on the floor. Pirates?  Still in the tub the door flung open to see a boy/man about the age of 18. (Rika was 16)

Rika gasped sinking deeper into the water covering her breasts. He slowly walked to her blood soaking his swords blade. He was tall and very built, his white loose shirt was opened half way revealing a nice defined broad tanned chest. His leggings where black and snug to his thighs. Looking up at his face as he stood beside her tub.

 His eyes were cerulean blue and his chocolate brown hair was messed nicely. She could go for his looks which so appealed her. Sinking deeper into the water to her chin.

"Who are and what do you want?" He smiled at her saying nothing. He just slipped is hand under the water brushing her breasts as he grabs her by the wrist of her left arm and yanks her to a standing position. Horrified with fright taking one arm to cover her chest and the other to cover her secret.

He picked up the medallion lazily. "What a beautiful peace." He finally spoke, his voice was so beautiful that she was about to go weak from it. 

"Please tell me what you want." Rika pleaded. "A lot of things milady one of them is you," and he leans over and lifts her onto his shoulder." And other is the medallion." He turned around and headed for the door.

Screaming and beating at his broad back "Don't take me out there, I'm not fully clothed!"

"Your skin is just enough, it's not like any of my men will care," stepping out into the fight he hollered "you two grab the maid that's fainted and the ladies luggage."

A tall black haired man nodded and entered the cabin coming out with Emily and a tall lanky man packed her things. 

"Stop now! Please! This is very improper!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs. The fighting stopped and every eyes where on her and the attractive boy/man. Blushing she covered her breasts feeling very exposed.

"Not smart Miss now they've seen you." There was laughter in his words as she glared at him.

"Let's go men!" Taking a rope he swung to The Black Shark and his men right behind.

"You won't get far Shark King!" she looked up and saw Captain Charles holding his bleeding arm, she saw many injured men on the floor. Shark King? Was that his name?

"Try and catch us. We got what we want so you can be on your way peacefully. Men to your stations were off!" they did as they where ordered and in no time they were sailing.

He carried her into a room setting her on her feet, but not releasing her as of yet. He held a wet dread lock of her red hair. Looking at him feeling frozen in her spot. She felt herself blush when his hand lay above her breast. "I'm going to enjoy myself immensely."

"What are you talking about?" finding some movement in her legs she stepped back and ran to the bed in the cabin grabbing the blanket to cover herself.

"Hmmm... just where I wanted you," He laughed "that was easy!"

Rika moved from the bed "Return me to my ship!"

"Oh were ordering are we? Well to bad for you I don't take orders but my men do from me. Now rest abit and I'll be back for you for dinner," He paused "Wild cat." And with that he left the room leaving her stunned and angry at his pet name for her. Emily entered the room right after with fear on her face. "Milady are you alright?"

"At the moment yes, now help me into something." She walked over to the mirror that was upon the wall looked at herself.

"Ma'am the master wishes you to wear this." Emily was holding a black gown with a very low cleavage and shoulder showing, it was beautiful (not to Rika) but also very showing of her.

"Why does he want me to wear that?"

"I don't know mistress." She laid it down on the bed and straightened it.

Rika sighed, she was so disappointed at herself for being a frilly little maiden in front of that Captain instead of the Ice Queen that she is, which is one of the reasons her parents gave up on finding her a husband, and the fact that she is stubborn and has a sassy mouth.

 She sat down as Emily brushed her hair and put in her usual hairstyle, a spiky ponytail. She was thinking about That Shark King and how he was handsome devil, but a devil he was and she can't risk herself by playing safe. Thinking no more of him she waited patiently for Emily to get her ready. She would play his game and would be willing at one time and then she'll be hard as a storm another.


	2. dinner and breakfast always end with a k...

Hi everyone who has ready my story so far! Thanks a lot for your reviews! And for the person who said rika was out of character was right and I'd like to thank he/r and I think he/r idea about switching roles was a really good one and I might do it in my next fic, do thanks! 

Here's chapter two, enjoy!

"I really don't like how this dress looks on me," Complained Rika as she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing the black gown the captain had "ordered" her to wear. "I mean he could have picked one with a much higher cleavage than this." pointing to the cleavage line." I'm am soooo not wearing this! It's so girly and not to mention slutty!"

"Well miss I think its looks gorgeous on you! Really!"

Rika frowned at her maid and remembered once she was off this stupid ship she'd get a less air headed maid. She walked over to the bed before she began to sit she remembered something. 

"Emily?"

"Yes miss?"

"Do you you know where the dagger father bought me for my birthday is?" 

"Yes miss its here under your beautiful gowns (Rika thoughts: you mean horrifying) in your luggage but why do you need it?" she said as took out a pirate looking dagger and handed it to Rika.

"Oh just incase he tries anything." Rika said with a smirk.

"Miss I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Don't worry it's for self-protection that's all, no big deal." She said as she lifted her dress up and placed the dagger so that it's attached to her thigh. 'Perfect, although it's really slutty, it's the only place I can hide it from that conceited wanna be scary pirate captain.'

"Oy Miss!! The captain he be callin ya to his room for dinner." Rika turned and saw a rather old man with a short grey beard and a black crow on his shoulder, obviously a "pirate" like the rest.

She walked out of the room to see many pirates staring at her chest! Or maybe at the medallion that right above it, 'why where they so interested in it, I mean It's just a coin with just some marking of skull on it I found it on a banded pirate ship 2 years ago, what's the big deal? And if they continue to stare like that I swear I'll make them unable to have children!'

When she finally got the the door of his cabin it had bin slightly open already revealing a medium sized table with a lot of food on it and two chairs on each side.

 Sighing she opened the door all the way and what she saw surprised her! A piano, and him playing on it. 'Since when do pirates let alone their captain play the damn piano?'

He saw her at the door way examining the room, then he noticed how she looked in that dress and it took his breath way. Noticing slightly that he was staring at her she spoke "what do you want from me and my medallion?"

"Your pleasurable company and what I will do with the medallion is my matter" he said this all with a smirk.

He motioned for her to sit down, she nodded and said "Ay ay captain!" very sarcastically and sat down while staring at him in disgust, he was walking over to his own chair, 'I wonder what he's thinking about...' 

"Go on now pumpkin eat up you must be starving." He said with a grin as he drank his wine.

He was right she was very hungry. She glanced down at the food and thought 'why does he want me to eat so badly? I know the foods probably poisoned or has sleeping powder in it or maybe he thinks I'll do what ever he want, well if he thinks that then he's got another thing coming!' 

Rika ignored his order, "How is it that these so called men listen to you, your only a boy to them, what are you 18? Or maybe 17? I won't be surprised if they haven't thought about mutiny already. And Shark King is definitely not your real name, I bet it's a real geeky one that you're so ashamed of that you changed it! What is it William? Edmund?" (No offence to those who have these names!) 

She said this with a wide grin. Expecting him to be at his peek of rage but he wasn't, actually he looked perfectly peaceful with that smug smile of his.

"Well I trust my men. And I'm 18 and my name is definitely not William or Edmund it's actually Ryo, Shark King is just a title. And it seems to me that you haven't heard of me, have you? I'm the best swords men and the most feared pirate ever."

"Oh I see that, I mean look at me I'm trembling in fear as we speak." Rika said with a sarcastic tone. "Just do be careful with those little toy guns of yours, they might hurt you when you try to play scary pirate with them." At the last part her smile grew into a challenging one.

Seeing her challenge he got up and walked over to her, inches from her face he simply said with a smirk "Oh you worry about me do you? How sweet and here I thought you just liked me, now I know for sure that you're in love with me but darling before we get married I expect to bed you first." She slapped him hard in the face for that last remark.

 "You sick minded jerk! First of all I am not in love with you nor do I even like you! Loathe and despise would be the words to describe my feelings towards you! I wouldn't even kiss you if I was offered all the jewels and treasures in the world to do it!"

He just yanked her into a standing position while he sat down on the table, "Awwww you hurt my feeling but don't worry wild cat I still fancy you." and before she could respond he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She tried to pull away but because his hands where the size of a Europe, it was in vain.

"Now tell me how you got this lovely medallion of yours pumpkin."

"Never!" She didn't want him to know that she had stolen it from that ship.

"Wrong answer Wild Cat." He whispered before he pulled the back of her head down making her neck extend and her face right towards him.

 He slowly moved his head towards hers never taking his eyes of hers and slowly touched his lips with hers. Rika she pressed her lips hard in protest but that made him push her head toward his and press his lips harder on hers. He took the tip of her lower lip in between his teeth and bit it hard.

Rika flinched and opened her mouth a little, giving his tongue the opportunity to slide in her mouth and conquer it victoriously. She tried to pull away in dispute but that made him deepen the kiss even more.

She kept punching his back but in the end it only tickled him, finally she surrendered to try to think up a good plan to get this leech of her lips.

Ryo saw her surrendering so he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes.

"Now let's try this again, where did you get this medallion?" He asked softly, looking straight into her dazed lilac colored eyes.

"I'll never tell you, you conceited arrogant jerk!" She whispered loudly, trying to breath and talk at the same time after that unexpected (Rika's thoughts: And disgusting!) kiss.

"Wrong again." he whispered and leaned on her again. But this time instead of locking her mouth with his, he ran his lips on her fair skin. He caressed her cheeks with his lips and made his way to the crook of her neck. He bit her skin lightly and then started to suck that area in his mouth, slowly ever so slowly.

"I...I'll never tell you…Ryo…ummm" gasped Rika, clinging on his body for her dear life. When she whispered his name like that he couldn't help it but to be turned on. "I've never met anyone so stubborn" when he tried to do it again Rika was ready, she had taken out the dagger that was attached to her thigh and she tried to stab his leg that was wrapped around her but luckily for him he moved it just in time.Rika punched straight in the stomach and said "That was ruining my first and last kiss!!" while he was wincing in pain Rika took this opportunity and ran out the door to her cabin. She hurried and opened the door and locked once she was inside.

Emily was sleeping in the other room, she slowly closed the door that connects her room to Emily's together and sat on her bed trying to figure out what just happened. She slowly drifted to sleep thinking about the certain "wanna be stupid captain" (As she called him) that made her look weak which she Rika Nonaka was definitely not and whoever thought so ended up in a hospital, Rika made sure to that.

She woke up the next morning seeing Emily as usual making sure everything is absolutely perfect.

"Good morning mistress, did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes Emily I actually did."

"Wonderful! The captain informed me to tell you that the moment to you wake up you are to eat breakfast with him, and also he sent another dress for you to wear."

'I'm glad he thinks I'm even coming though it will be a shocker to him that I'm not coming and he will be mad, what a pity...I'll miss his anger show.' Rika thought sarcastically

Just then Emily held another gown but rose red in color and with a much much lower cleavage then the other one! Rika's mouth was open.

'I cant believe it after what he did to me last night he sends this dress that not only does it show more than half my breasts it pushes them up to reveal them almost completely! That sick minded jerk! Well he'll see, I'm not wearing it! No I'm not!'

"I can't believe I'm wearing this! Emily why did I let you dare me into it!? You know I can't turn down a dare!" Rika said angrily as she looked at herself in the mirror "I look like a prostitute!"

"No don't be silly miss you look like a lady that knows she has a beautiful body and shows it and you miss are one of those lady's."

Rika moaned and remembered about the promise she told herself about getting a new maid when this is all over. She left the room slowly. 'Now I'll show him who's boss no ones makes me look weak and a prostitute and gets away with it!'

She arrived to his room and knocked on the door, he opened it from behind the door and motioned to her to come in and sit down.

 As she did he finally looked at her, looking beautiful as always but also looking seductive, his mouth opened slightly as he started checking out that rest of her body landing straight to her breasts. She looked back at him and that snapped him back to reality from the thought of what he could do to her and that soft and tempting chest of hers. 

Ryo sat down in his chair and looked at the confused Rika who was staring back at him.

"What? What is it?" She finally snapped after a couple of min staring.

"Nothing I just like the way that dress looks on you that's all." He said with a smirk he knew that his wild cat hated the thought of her entire breasts popping up to show everyone how beautiful they are. She looked slightly embarrassed but dared not to show it to _him_.

"I thought you'd say that with that perverted mind of yours."

"Only when it comes to you darling."

At that comment Rika blushed and lowered her head so he wouldn't see it, but unfortunately he did, and his smirk grew wider. "Well then let's not let this food go to waist like last nights, hmm?"

"Speaking of last night, why is it that you are called The Shark King? Is it because you're as ugly as they are?"

"No actually it's because it's known that where ever I am sharks are surly there and the fact that they obey my every request."

"Lovely, so now tell me why you need my medallion?" Rika said as she took a bite out of her loaf of bread. "Well it's my business, now tell me where you got that medallion." Ryo said as he took a bit out of a green apple.

"Well it's my business." Rika said Mocking Ryo. "I think I'm done with breakfast here so I'll be on my way." Ryo didn't do anything, speak, look up or even tried to move he just sat there and stared at his food.

Rika grabbed the knob of the door trying to open it but with no success.

It was locked.

She turned to see Ryo in front of her, centimeters from her body with a wide smirk on his face.

"Please open the door." Rika said with annoyance in her voice.

"And why should dear wild cat?" he said moving closer, and putting his arms around Rika body making her pulled up against him once again.

"Because I would like to leave this room and you." Rika said as her anger reached its peek. 

"Not before we finish last night's actions."

Rika bows her head and hopes that he takes this as a sigh to let her be because if even tries she'll send him straight to hell! But instead he lifts up her head and presses his lips on hers. 'Noooo! Why can't he just leave me alone? My legs are growing weaker I think he knows because he's putting more pressure on me to lean into him, ya like that's gonna happen.' 

Ryo pulled away and before Rika could say anything he said "Open up." Rika opened her mouth to retort but Ryo used that as an opening and plunged into her mouth with sliding his tongue in with him. Rika tried to pull away so he just held her more tightly and he let his hands slide to her breasts and he caressed them lightly.

Snapping back to reality Rika spotted the keys around his neck. She pretended to wrap her arms around him as she unlocks the chain, and before Ryo noticed anything she kneed him in the stomach and quickly unlocked the door she just opened it slightly and it rammed back shut by a muscular hand.

She turned to look at who she feared it would be. Ryo looked at her a bit angry and said "you're not leaving this room until I say so." He grabbed the keys and slid them in his coat inner pocket.

Do you like the story so far?  Just wait for chapter 3! Please review!    


	3. learning somethings about the shark

Thank you everyone for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me I like to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. And to those who said I'm making Ryo totally out of character they're absolutely right! So if you have any ideas how to right this wrong please review or email me: rika_nonaka10@hotmail.com

Enjoy chapter 3!

"What do you mean by that, hotshot?" Rika started to get nervous, 'what's wrong with this guy? Why is the medallion so important to him? And what does he bloody want with me?'

Seeing the look of slight fear (which Rika would never admit to!) on Rika's face he let go of the door and looked at her with sincere eyes "I'm sorry pumpkin I didn't mean to scare you like tha..." and before Ryo could finish Rika snapped back at him.

"What!? What gives you that stupid idea? That I Rika Nonaka am scared and not just scared but scared of a probably an ex mama's boy! That's it I can't stand being in this room any longer with you!!"

 Rika yelled in a voice so filled with anger you could forget how nice she was, ( Only a very few times in her life was Rika ever nice to anyone, except her grand mother who she had a better bond with then even her mother.) sometimes.

Rika opened the door and stormed outside leaving a slightly confused and half death Ryo. He smiled to himself and remembered why he had taken a liking to her in the first place, the fact that she was like no other girl he had met before, girls he encountered would just  fall into his arms and beg him to make her his. But Rika? No she wouldn't dare beg him to to do anything for her, well maybe to stay away from but other than that nothing.

Rika walked over to the front of the ship looking in the water, and got tempted to just jump in and swim to shore but that faded quickly as soon as she saw sharks.' I guess he wasn't lying when he said where ever he was sharks where there too.' Rika thought. 

A hand suddenly placed itself on her shoulder, she turned around to find cerulean eyes looking at her. 

"What do you want Shark bait?" she asked angrily and turned back to the sea. Ryo smiled "Nothing I just wanted to _again_ apologize for my behavior it's was rude of me and I Ryo Akiyame am not rude especially to beautiful ladies such as yourself." 

He smiled a warm smile that could almost fool Rika into believing that he was a nice caring person but don't forget it _almost_ fooled her therefore she frowned at him and said "Apology not accepted Akiyama, what you did to me back there wasn't something that you can say " oh sorry about kissing you by force and against your will oh ya and lets forget touching your chest" sorry you just cant say say sorry for that."

Wanting her to only forgive he said "Please Rika? I'll do anything if you forgive me."

"Anything? Well than I choose to get off this ship and to return to England!"

"Sorry wild cat that's the only thing I can't give you." He said in a smug voice that only made Rika get madder at him.

"You're so annoying! You say you'll do anything, but the one thing I want you can't give it to me for some strange and freaky reason and uhhh!!" Rika threw her hand in the air in rage. She had never lost her cool with anyone not even her mother, (And Rika hated her mother well maybe not hated but she disliked her a lot) She hated this human reject for doing that to her but every time he looks at her with those eyes and has that smile on his face it makes her feel weird inside, she didn't know what it was but she knew she shouldn't be feeling it.

"Ok Ryo I thought of something you could do for me, actually it's a couple of things number one I want you to stop pressuring me into telling where I got the medallion, number two I want, no I demand that you stop kissing me and all that other stuff you do." Ryo smirked at her last remark. "And number three I want to know why you want the medallion."

Ryo's smirk faded away into an emotionless face.

"I just can't tell you Rika it's just that…"

"Why? What's so god damn special about a stupid piece of gold with a skull banded into it, what? Is it worth a fortune or something? Tell me!" 

"That medallion is the key of the greatest treasure known to mankind, and I plan to own that treasure."

That was the last straw! not only was he the most annoying being known to man kind he was the conceited, arrogant self centered prick that ever walked the earth! And Rika hated those type of guys who thought that they where god's gift to earth, they where the type of guys who always put themselves first and the rest of the world last.

"What a surprise! You keeping all that treasure to yourself, and gee I thought you where less self centered and arrogant then those other men like you I guess I was wrong and by the way I'm never telling where I got this nor am I giving it to you!" 

Ryo didn't seem to be angered by this at all. In fact the only thing he said "you'll change your mind about that, I promise you." 

And with that he bowed and left Rika with a confused look and worry look on her face. (99% confused 1% worry) 

Days have past and they haven't stopped one single day. Rika stopped having lunch, dinner and breakfast with Ryo, he would just send one of the pirates to bring the food to their cabin. They haven't talked much that week but it's not like she wanted to talk to him, actually this time apart from gives her more time to think up an escape plan but disturbed as she saw the face she was hoping not to see.

"Its time."

You like it? I know its short but I have so many things to do and so little time! Please review!!


	4. making a deal

Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write I haven't been feeling well so I dilate writing this. Anyways presenting to you chapter 4!

Enjoy!

"It's time for what?" Rika asked with a confused look.Ryo looked at her with a serious face that quickly changed into an amused one.

 "Its time for lunch, what did you think it was time for?" (Sorry people I couldn't resist!) Ryo asked her with a boyish grin, Rika sighed and said "I hoped it was time to throw you off the bloody ship, damn!" Ryo kept on smiling and said "Oh so you prefer to be with probably 29 other pirates than with me? I'm hurt Rika, I'm hurt." Rika laughed and took it back immediately as soon as she saw the look of triumph on Ryo's face.

"So when do I get to hear how you got that medallion? Oh and lets not forget, that actually I need that medallion so do you mind handing it over? "

"Let me think, between the time of never and never and no, that' do?" she asked innocently. Ryo only sighed and said "you know the more time you don't tell me or give me the medallion the more time you're going to be stuck on this ship," he paused "With me." Ryo gave Rika a sly smile that only made her frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well to get to the treasure and open it I need the medallion, it's not only the key, it's the map too."

Rika just stared at him and said "I don't get you at all. First you're completely evil and cruel then you're disgustingly nice, you could just take the medallion from me (though I will fight back to retrieve it) but instead your waiting for me to give it to you willingly, what's the deal here?"

"Well love," Rika cringed as she heard what he called her. "I don't believe in stealing from women, even though half the treasure we steal belonged to women I just don't feel its right, that's why in all my days as a pirate I never once stole anything from a woman."

"Oh how noble of you." She muttered

"Now come on, I bet your maid is starving at the way she was looking at the food I brought to your room" he laughed.

Rika smiled for the first time in font of him she smiled. 'I can't believe she smiled for me! Maybe not for me but she did smile right in front of me while looking at me so it must mean something, right?'

Later the day…..

'Maybe I should give him the medallion, it won't only get me off the pirate ship faster but also give me the opportunity to not ever see him again!' just then Rika felt a pain in her chest as she said that. 'Why did I feel weird when I said I would never see him again? What's going on with me?' Rika thought confused now more than ever.

And just her luck Ryo had watched the whole scene and ran over to her that very second.

"You alright!? I saw you bend over a bit with your hand on your stomach is something the matter? Cause if-." 

"I'm fine, geez don't have a nervous brake down." Rika said with an annoyed frown. "What do you want anyways?"

"Oh! Ummm just to check up on you I guess."

"Check up on me?" Rika looked as if she was about to take Ryo's gun and shoot him the head.

"Oh ya I forgot, Rika Nonaka is too proud to even let someone check up on her, especially a pirate!"

"Oh, your funny you're a real laugh!" she said as punched him in the stomach.

"Anyways, before I was interrupted by SOMEONE in a very rude manner I was going to say that I made an important decision, I'll give you the medallion," 

Rika said as she unlocked the chain and before handing it over to Ryo she said "If you return me to England, savy?" (It means understand in a piraty/british talk)

Ryo hesitated for a moment 'If I take on the deal I'll never see her again, but if I do I'll have the power and money to rule the world, what should I do?' "Alright but first we get the treasure than we turn you to merry old London alright?" She nodded and took Ryo's hand and shook it, he then grabbed the medallion from Rika. She looked at him for a moment as he was examining the medallion and then she walked back to her cabin.

'Why should I care about his decision? I mean it works out perfect for me, I get to go home, I'll never see anymore pirates and the greatest thing is I'll never see the ego king again' She thought as she walked inside her room and lade on the bed face down.

"Miss, are you alright?" Emily said as she walked from the other room.

"Lovely Emily just lovely." Rika said sarcastically.

"I think I know what's going on, if it's not to bold for me to say…. You fancy the captain, don't you?"

"What?! That up surd! I would never! And for the record it is to bold."

"Well beggin your pardon miss I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that Emily left leaving Rika in utter shock of what Emily had just said.

'I can't believe her! Thinking that I like that pitiful excuse for a pirate, Ha! I'd rather marry all the men father and mother have been trying to engage me to, then to be with him. The nerve!' "Uuuhhh!!" Rika screamed into her pillow and finally fell asleep wishing it all to be a dream and wake up from it in her own bed back at home……


	5. get the treasure and go home

 Sorry guys it took me so long to review! I'm just starting 8th grade on the 31st and really excited! Anyway I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers especially to dragongirl18! Enjoy!

 When Rika woke up the next morning she saw Ryo staring at her. She blushed and snapped at him "What are you looking at?!" "Nothing, I was just wondering if," he paused and grinned mischievously "you where going to miss me when I return you to England." 

Rika at him in disgust and said "Of course I won't!! Once I get home the only thing on mind will be celebrating my departure from you." She got up and before leaving the room she turned her head she said "I was wondering when we will get to that god forsaking treasure of yours." 

"Don't think its so easy pumpkin, remember this is an island that can never be found unless you already know where it is." (A/N I just had to use that from the movie sorry!)

"Well as soon as we get there and leave as soon as I can finally get away from you."(A/N did I say it right?) And with that she left the room. 'Uhhhh! What is wrong with me!? Why don't I want to leave him? This is so annoying! How could I have fallen in love with that conceited jerk?! Wait love? Did I just say love? No way! Me! The Ice queen can not love I can't even say it! Maybe these weird feelings will go way when I am returned to England, I hope…'

"Captain! Land ho!" one of the pirates yelled. Ryo looked at the direction the pirate was pointing at and smirked "all right! Once were close enough lower the Angkor!"(Is that how you spell it?) "Ay ay sir!" they yelled.

Rika heard the commotion and went to see what was going on.

"Ahh Miss Nonaka you should be pleased we have arrived to island of skulls, (yes lame I know!) Where we will collect our treasure and you will be heading home." Ryo said with sadness and disappointment in his eyes though he would never show it to Rika. 'And where I'll never see you again.' He thought. Ryo grinned at the slightly happy Rika, trying to cover up his sadness.

'This is so annoying! I can't even fake being happy! At least he thinks I 'm happy which is all I really care about! Last thing I need is for him to know I don't ever want to leave him.' Rika though keeping the happy routine up until she turned and left for her room to tell Emily the "good" news.

Later….

Ryo took Rika and some men with him to island, he shot a look at the medallion which seemed to shine an even brighter gold, he grinned "were close." He said and looked back at his men who were leaning on the tree's for support he sweat dropped (anime style)  and stole a glance at Rika, he chuckled he was standing with an annoyed look on her beautiful face she was tapping her foot on the sand impatiently and finally she burst "Well?! I would expect you pirates to be a little more enthusiastic when there about to find treasure, and look at you! Were barely here 10 min and your already tired!"

The embarrassed pirates quickly got up and looked shamefully at the ground, Ryo grinned even wider and motioned them to fallow him. They arrived at an enormous cave with a statue in the end of the cave stuck to the wall. 

Only Ryo walked up to the statue, he pulled out the medallion and stuck it where there was no eye. The ground began to shake and the statue moved Everyone's mouth was opened except for Rika's and Ryo's. She walked up to him "Well aren't you going to go in?" she asked firmly.

"Ladies first." He smirked as Rika rolled her eyes in response. She walked inside, everything from inch to inch was covered in gold and jewels, even just one coin were worth more than the Queen's crowns and jewels together.

Ryo stared in awe 'Now I can have everything! Absolutely everything,' he stopped and looked at Rika as she was still staring at the room. 'Well almost everything I want.'

"Well as soon as were out of here you'll be going to home."

"Yes I am" Rika said sadly but luckily for her Ryo did not notice it.

The pirates took everything from the cave, not even leaving one coin behind. The loaded it all to the ship and sailed away, Rika and Ryo haven't spoken to each other much as they where approaching England.

They where finally at the dock, before she stepped off the ship with Emily Ryo ran up to her. "Here." He said as he gave her the medallion. "To remember me by." He winked. Rika smiled and said "thank you but I'm only keeping it for its beauty not to remember you by." She said and finally got off the ship. As soon as she was off the ship left, she turned only to it it slowly becoming smaller.

"I'm soo happy! Miss! We are finally home!  We are finally off that, forgive me for saying bloody pirate ship! We will never see that captain again!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes your right Emily we'll never see him again." Rika said still staring at the far away ship.

Is this the End?! NO WAY!! Only one more chapter to go! Plz review! 


	6. abstence makes the heart grow fonder

Hi everyone! 

I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed and read my story!! I really hope you enjoyed it!! Here's the last chapter! Till next time!

Digi Queen Kaolla

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Rika clutched the medallion in her hands and stared out the window, looking at the sea. 'God this is so annoying!! I keep thinking about _him_! If I'd known love would be this frustrating I would have tried to avoid it!' she sighed 'But on second thought it fells kind of good too, but like always there's got to be some problem, one he doesn't feel the same thing towards me, two he's probably on the another side of the world with some prissy little slut attached to him.'

Ryo was sitting at the front of the ship staring at the sky. It had been a week since he dropped Rika off at England and he still couldn't think of anything else but her. 'Great going Akiyama, the only girl that has captured your love is gone and it's all your fault! She's probably in some fancy party with good looking men all around her. She'll never fall in love with a pirate especially me. I should forget about her but I can't.' he thought with sadden look on his handsome face.

"Rika? Honey?" said her mother as she opened the door slightly open. "You've been so depressed since you were returned from that terrible pirate ship! All day staring at the ocean and day dreaming with such a sad look on your face that it just breaks my heart!"

'Yeah, like she'd know what it feels like to have your heart crushed.' Rika thought bitterly.

"Nothing is the matter mother I'm fine." Rika tried to smile she really did! But it looked so fake that even her some times air headed mother figured it wasn't real.

"I'm sure." Rumiko (is that her name?) said sarcastically. "You know. I think Mr. Akiyama would be a little disappointed from your behavior, from what I heard he likes strong women." She said with a sly smile on her face. 

Rika looked at her shocked! 'How did she kno..." and before Rika even finished that thought she already knew who blabbed. Emily. 

"I can't believe she snitched! I am never speaking to her again! Infract I'm going to hire a new maid!"

"Don't be upset with her dear I practically choked it out of her, but that's not important what's important is what you fell towards Ryo, and if your willing to admit it."

"Well I can assure you mother that I have no feeling to that bloody pirate, nor will I ever have feelings towards someone of his level!" Rika said angrily. Not wanting to fight with her daughter _again_ Rumiko stood up and walked to the door.

 Before leaving the room completely she looked out the window and gasped, but not showing it to Rika. "Fine if you won't admit it to me then how about you admit it to Ryo?" she said with a wide smile. Rika looked at her mother confused but all Rumiko did was point out the window. She turned and what she saw left her breathless.

A large ship was approaching, one with a pirate flag, oh yes Rika recognized this ship all right after all she spent 1 and half months on it.

'I decided I'm going after her, I'm going after Rika and I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel.' Ryo said. He turned around to face the upcoming dock.

Rika ran out of her mansion. She was wearing a black dress similar to the one Ryo had given her only a higher cleavage. Ryo swigged from the ship on shore ran to her as well. Rika stopped when she saw Ryo approaching her.

Rika smirked when he stopped in front of her smiling. "I knew you'd come back, they always do."

Ryo laughed and said "Of course they do. They probably couldn't keep away from you much longer."

"So why are you here?" Rika said in a flirtatious way, she didn't mean it sound like that.

"Couldn't keep away, I realized that if I could have gotten the largest treasure in the entire world and I couldn't get the prettiest and most stubborn girl in the entire world there was maybe something wrong with me! Don't you think?" He said with a wide grin and stepped closer to her.

"Now wait a minute do thi..." Rika stopped when Ryo's lips crushed her own. Instantly she pulled back and stared at him and said "how dare you! Not only do you kiss me without asking my approval you kiss me! Now if someone's going to kiss anyone it's going to be me!" and before Ryo could let a word escape his mouth Rika covered it with hers. But with more passion and love than before.

They where so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice there lack of oxygen. They both pulled away staring at each other. "So we agree on one thing, that you're completely in love with me." He said the last words with a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"Oh no no no! If anyone's here is in love with someone its you in love with me!" Rika said. And before Rika could protest anymore Ryo moved closer so that they're for heads touched and said "I love you my wildcat."

Rika looked at him and smiled "I love you too my scary wannabe pirate."

Ryo hugged her and lifted her in the air trailing butterfly kisses on her face. "Now the only problem is your parents and how they would fell about there daughter in love with a pirate."

"My mother and grandmother are already on my side and my father, well I don't care all I care about is being with you," she paused and dragged him in the direction of the ship "which means I want to spend my life like you." Ryo smiled. She was willing to give up her other life to be with him so hey who is he to object to the ladies desire. "Okay pumpkin if that's what you want."

She held on to him as a rope was swung over to them so they can board the ship. They started sailing away and already getting further and further away.

"Oh and Ryo no more nick names."

"Whatever you say my queen." She smiled and kissed him passionately as sailed doff to the horizon. 

The End 

I'm sooooo sad to have finished this!! But it had to end in the end. I really hope you like it and thank you to everyone who read my story! My next fic might be a sailor moon one so if your a fan you should check it out!   ^-^


End file.
